


Getting

by DivinusQualia



Series: Needing [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Sex, Sweet, bottom!Midorima, top!Akashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:38:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivinusQualia/pseuds/DivinusQualia





	Getting

It has always surprised me that Akashi allows me to be a part of him in such an intimate way. That he allows me into his body without complaint and without a sound and without a glimmer of resentment. It always surprises me when Akashi releases himself from his own control and allows me to move his body, to contort it with pleasures it has never felt. Akashi lets me do all of this to him. And he is still above me. Therefore, I should not be surprised when I come home after the tie incident and Akashi is sitting on my bed, fully clothed, golden eye extremely alert. He tracks my movements like a predator as I lay my homework on my desk and remove my jacket to hang it over my chair. He hasn't said I word but I know his silent commands too well. I go and sit beside him on the bed.

A subtle up turn of the left corner of his mouth lets me know I've done the right thing, and his slender fingers trail up my arm, skip over my shoulder, and ghost past my ear to caress my cheek. He purrs at me, head tilted, no intention of releasing me soon.  
"Shintarou, you remember our previous encounter." It's a statement. Akashi never asks. I resist the urge to nervously bounce my leg.  
"Of course." He smiles, and its wolfish characteristics are at odds with his catlike eyes.  
"Then you understand that I wish for you to do something special for me." I take a sharp inhale. He admits the tie was special. He allowed me what I wanted. I nod.  
"Of course." His other hand brushes over the top buttons of my shirt and I quickly unbutton them for him. I'm on the 5th button when he stops my hand.  
"No, let me." And for his slight frame, Akashi is strong enough to push me onto my back and lean over me. A sliver of waning sunlight slashes through my blinds and sets his red hair on fire as he unbuttons my shirt, painstakingly, with nothing but his teeth. And he nudges it off my chest with his nose. And licks at the trembling muscles of my abdomen. He stops and I want to cry out. He stradles me now and lazily observes me with his crimson and gold eyes.  
"Shintarou, you haven't even asked what I wanted from you." I lick my too dry lips with my parched tongue.  
"What do you want, Akashi?" He smiles down at me, then bends and noses along my collarbone, up the straining muscles of my neck, and he whispers in my ear as I close my eyes.  
"Shintarou, I want to... Fuck you."

As mysterious and as elusive as ever, even as he slowly undresses me, Akashi is silent with no physical indication of his thoughts or feelings. I pull onto my elbows and remove my shirt as Akashi tugs the zipper of my pants down, carefully over my straining erection. He stops and stares for a moment and the heat of his gaze has me leaking precum into my boxers. He stops to remove my socks, fold them, and place them in the hamper, before returning to pull my pants off one leg at time. He hasn't undressed, and he hasn't touched me, and he hasn't said a word, but I am almost panting with need and barely restraining myself from humping the sheets for any friction I can find to ease my discomfort. Then, because he's Akashi, he sits down and genuinely appraises me. His eyes roam over every bare inch of my body and I can sense that he's left my glasses on for a reason. He wants me to squirm under his gaze. And after an eternity he slowly begins to undress. His socks, then is pants, his jacket, his shirt. It shouldn't be called a strip tease, because he's Akashi but it was stripping and teasing and my hand has barely closed around my swollen member with a moan when he's right in front of me and slapping my hand away. He's naked now, his own arousal calming my panic, and he reaches for my glasses.  
"No, that is my job, Shintarou." 

I watch his slightly blurred figure kneel on the edge of my bed and I wait for him to come closer so I can prepare him, but he doesn't. I pushes me down slightly and I comply, then I feel the chilled gel of lubricant on my bottom. I stiffen and he pulls away.  
"Shintarou." It's a reprimand, a question, and an answer all at once. I relax (sorry, this is okay, yes). His hand returns and make slow lazy circles around my opening. I have only ever loved Akashi and he has never done this before. It is almost painful when his finger slips inside and then he lays over me, chanting a mantra in my ear-relax, relax, relax-and I do, because I trust him. He's up to 3 fingers and I know will be sore tomorrow, but if I hold my breath and focus, every time his fingers disappear inside me, Akashi sighs. And every time, it gets louder, with almost a moaning quality. But then he pulls out and I gasp, I lose my focus, I lose my breath, I lose him. He hovers over me for a minute, and I can feel something other than his fingers drag across my back. He steadies himself and slowly, lowers into me, inch by inch.

I breath heavily into a pillow, my teeth clenched into the forgiving fabric, my long fingers tight on the edges of my bed. After a minute, I don't have to say anything. Akashi's 'Emperor Eye' knows, he moves and by stroke of luck or genius, he manages to rub against a bundle of nerves inside me and I moan lower than I ever have before. It resonates through my body, my bones, my boiling blood, and Akashi. He makes a note of surprise in his throat, and pulls back out.  
"No, Shintaou, flip over." I force my straining, begging body to roll onto my back and wait. He runs a careful hand up between my thighs and parts them, he kneels between my legs and slowly, glacially, pushes into my again. He keeps his eyes focused on a spot just above my head as he comes to rest and after glancing down at me, he thrusts. And my body sings and I am literally shouting praise and my bundle of neglected nerves is screaming and my cock is weeping onto my stomach and I am weeping into my sheets because Akashi is moaning and it is beautiful. His eyes are screwed shut and his matted hair sticks to his forehead with sweat and his whole head is thrown back and his thighs thrust into me and I can see every muscle he has straining with the effort to sustain us and I wonder if this is how I look to him. And I come. And he comes with a whimper and collapses onto my chest, and our hearts are pounding half a beat apart, and I run my hand through his hair and be catches it and brings it to his lips.  
"I love you, Shintarou." I hesitate for a second, but I bring his lips to mine.  
"I love you, Seiju" He gives a little smile.

And I know this is what I'm getting.


End file.
